


Engagement

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Best Friends, Candy Engagement Ring, Cute Kids, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Engagement, Good Parent Maggie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, fuck sonia, maggie fucks shit up, richie and eddie are really innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Six year olds Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak tell their Moms they're getting married.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 32
Kudos: 268





	Engagement

“Mommy,” Richie all but shouted as he skidded into the kitchen, nearly crashing into the table. Maggie looked up from making breakfast but before she could so much as open her mouth, her young son was speaking excitedly again, “I wanna marry Eddie!”

Maggie chuckled, shaking her head, “is that right?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna marry him and we’re gonna live in a big house...” he paused for a moment as he struggled to get into the chair at the kitchen table. Once he was settled, Richie grabbed the plate of pancakes and began stuffing his face, “’m gonna buy ‘im flowers every day!”

“That’s sweet honey, but maybe...” Maggie reached down to wipe the large amount of syrup gathering all over Richie’s face, “don’t do it with your breakfast all over you. It’s not a very good first impression.”

Richie continued to munch the pancakes without any regard of his mother’s words. He stared at her confused, “what do you mean?”

“You have to ask Eddie first, my darling,” Maggie smiled, taking a seat opposite Richie with her own breakfast. They ate in silence for several minutes, until the curious six-year-old spoke again.

“Then what?”

"Well, if he says yes, you give him a ring." 

Maggie showed him her own engagement and wedding from her beloved Went. Richie went silent again, just staring into space. He was clearly thinking about something but Maggie wasn’t complaining; she relished the moments Richie was quiet, a rare phenomenon.

"Mommy?”

Maggie sighed, “yes, Richie?”

His eyes lit up with a brilliant idea, “can we go to the candy store? I gotta get a ring...”

* * *

“What have you got there, Eddie Bear?”

Eddie looked straight up at his mother where she was standing directly over him. He popped the candy ring out of his mouth and blinked innocently.

“It’s just candy, Mommy. It’s okay, it’s fwom my bestest friend, Richie...” he smiled, licking the candy fondly. He giggled, “me and Richie are gonna get married, Mommy!”

Sonia looked ready to explode; she even took a step back in horror, “what?”

“Richie said he’s gonna marry me and we’re gonna get a big house and a doggie!” Eddie rambled excitedly, nearly standing on the sofa in his enthusiasm. Sonia did not look impressed.

“Dogs have germs, sweetie,” she said, taking the ring out of Eddie’s hands. She watched the happiness drain from Eddie’s face and shook her head, “you know how you are with your sickness.”

Eddie nodded slowly; he could already feel his throat closing up at the mere thought of owning a pet, “...oh, yeah.”

“And as for Richie Tozier...” Sonia nearly spat the name of Eddie’s closest friend besides Bill Denbrough. She leaned closer, making sure Eddie could see her serious expression, “I don’t want you seeing him anymore.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s _dirty_ , Eddie,” his mother replied sweetly, smiling softly. Eddie swallowed, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. Richie was boisterous and messy but he was always so gentle and nice with Eddie. It didn’t make sense. Still, his mother carried on, “he is no good. Rotten to the core, do you hear me?”

“But, Mommy-”

“You do love me, don’t you, Eddie Bear?”

Eddie crumbled and burst into tears, running up to his mother and embracing her; he wiped his eyes and held her tightly, “yes, Mommy. I do, I r-really do...”

“Stay away from Richie Tozier,” she said, finally hugging her little boy. If Sonia had her way, he’d always be her little boy.

* * *

Eddie managed to avoid Richie for most of the day, which meant he spent the most boring day at school ever. He spotted Richie looking for him at lunchtime and he was forced to hide behind a tree; he didn’t want to avoid Richie but his mother had insisted. Eddie wondered how getting married was going to work if they weren’t allowed to see each other. He wished his father was still around. Apparently, the tree hadn’t been as good a hiding place as he thought. Richie soon snuck up on him and made him jump.

“Eddie S'ghetti!”

“Don’t do that, Richie,” Eddie swatted at his arm, suddenly afraid they were being watched and somehow his mother would know about this. He lowered his voice to a whisper, “I’m not allowed to talk to you anymore.”

Richie’s face fell and he pouted, folding his arms in a sulk, “awww, why not?”

“My Mommy says you’re dirty...” Eddie mumbled, feeling absolutely devastated at the look of confusion on Richie’s face. The bell sounded summoning the children back to their classes. Eddie reluctantly left Richie by the tree, glancing behind him as he ran towards his class.

Walking back to his classroom alone with shoulders slouched and a deep frown, Richie wondered what it was he had done so wrong; he even sniffed his shirt, nothing but the smell of his mother’s washing powder filling his nostrils.

* * *

“Richie?” Maggie knocked on the bathroom door for the fifth time, wondering what was taking her son so long, “Richie, sweetheart, you’ve been in the shower for nearly two hours. Are you alright?”

Maggie poked her head around the door and smiled at Richie’s silhouette behind the shower curtain; he was rubbing copious amounts of shampoo into his hair and using countless amounts of body wash.

“Yeah. Just trying to get clean...” he shouted over the water, scrubbing at his nails with a brush, “so I can see Eddie again.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow, folding her arms, “what are you talking about?”

“Eddie’s Mom said I can’t see him because I’m dirty...” Richie shoved the curtain back, a look of defeat on his face; he’d failed to remove his glasses in his haste to shower and he could barely see out of them; he definitely didn’t notice his mother’s eyes darken considerably, “so I’m getting clean so Eddie can be my friend again.”

“Yeah,” Maggie replied, only half listening; she was thinking. It didn’t take her very long to make up her mind, “Richie? Stay out of the kitchen, Mommy’s going out.”

“Okay,” he called cheerily behind the shower curtain, focusing on washing his hair yet again.

* * *

The next day at school, Richie didn’t go looking for Eddie. He spent most of the morning asking his mother how he looked, not believing her every time she told him he was handsome and smelled lovely. He wouldn’t believe it until the words came from a short asthmatic boy he was very fond of. He spotted Eddie on the playground during break time; he was getting ready to approach when the shorter boy saw him, too, and broke into a wide grin. Before Richie knew it, Eddie was at his side and his arms were around his neck.

“My Mommy said we can be friends again,” Eddie hurried out, refusing to let go of Richie’s neck; he’d missed him so much, “she told me that you’re not so bad, I don’t think she was happy about it. I think I heard her talking to your Mommy about it.”

Richie wasn’t really listening, he just wanted to hold Eddie all day. He’d missed him so much, having had to deal with the confusion of being rejected for seemingly no reason; he knew it wasn’t Eddie’s fault and he didn’t blame him. It didn’t matter now, they were friends again.

“Can we still get married?” He mumbled into Eddie’s hair and grinned when the other boy giggled and nodded hard.

“Yeah. My Mom ate my ring, though.”

Richie almost laughed, “I’ll get you another one.”

* * *

The second Richie was through the front door, he ran straight over to his mother and leapt at her, wrapping his arms around her middle.

“Thank you, Mommy.”

Maggie just smiled.


End file.
